The present invention relates to book processing kits and, in particular, to an improved method and continuous form for making the various components of the kits and printing the identifying data on the various components.
Librarians, in performing their various duties, have long been faced with the tedious task of having to prepare the various volumes of their collections for cataloging. While the task subsumes many sub-tasks, in particular, it requires a great deal of time and manual labor to prepare the pocket parts and labels that are affixed to each volume. Typically, this task requires the individual typing of the identification data descriptive of each individual volume (i.e. title, author and call number) not only on each pocket but also on each circulation card and the labels that are affixed to the spine of each volume.
Not only have librarians suffered, but also the suppliers that supply the book processing kits to the libraries. Specifically, each of the components of each kit must be separately fabricated and inventoried. Each component is typically fabricated by printing a plurality thereof on a suitable paperstock that is subsequently cut so as to individually segment the components, thus requiring three separate production runs to produce the pocket, pocket-part back and circulation card contained in each book processing kit. Also, because each component is individually fabricated, it is necessary to individually type in the requisite data.
The present invention, however, reduces the preparation process down to that of only having to affix the book processing kit components to the individual volumes. That is, the pocket-part back to the pocket and the book, the labels to the book's spine and the insertion of the circulation card into the attached pocket. All the prior manual steps having been performed by various machine processes that are readily adaptable to the inventively structured book processing kit form.
These advantages and others will become more apparent, however, upon a reading of the following description and upon reference to the following drawings.